Ranmir
|Base ID = }} Ranmir is a Nord who lives with his sister Birna in their store in Winterhold. Background According to the innkeeper, Ranmir used to be a happy and cheerful person, as he was in love with a woman named Isabelle Rolaine. After she left him, he became a depressed alcoholic who spends most of his time at the local inn, The Frozen Hearth, drowning his sorrow. Interactions Quest all Drunks Have The Dragonborn can offer Ranmir an alcoholic beverage. A Few Words with You Haran asks the Dragonborn to convince Ranmir to pay his bar tab, which can be done with speech challenge, or by offering to pay the tab for him. This side quest is required in order to progress to the next part of Ranmir's story. Drowned Sorrows Find out what happened to Ranmir's lover. Quotes *''"Unless you're bringing me another round, you can just keep walking."'' *''"I'm just trying to have a quiet drink kere, all right?"'' *''"You ask me, not enough of Winterhold fell off into the sea."'' *''"Nothing to do here but drink 'till you forget you got nothing to do."'' *''"I got nothin' to say to you."'' *''"Empire's in charge now, huh? Only a matter of time before we start getting bothered by them Thalmoricars... err, Justimors... Y'know, them elves."'' – If the Imperial Legion takes Winterhold. Conversations Birna "We need coin, Ranmir, and you're not bringing home any." Ranmir "And you would have me do what, join the College and prance around casting spells all day?" Birna "Don't just walk away from me! Where do you think you're going?" Ranmir "To the Inn for a drink, of course! Where else could I even go in this gods forsaken town?" Birna "And what, you think that'll solve all your problems?" Ranmir "Probably not, but it's worth a try!" Birna "Please, come home. Just...come home." Ranmir "Can't. Got at least two rounds to go. Why don't you go...sell something?" Birna "Why? Because I'd rather be here trying to keep my only brother from drinking himself to death." Ranmir "Ha! Drink ain't gonna kill me. Not today, anyway." Ranmir "Well, isn't this a surprise!" Birna "How much of our money have you spent today, Ranmir? Anything left, or is it all gone?" Ranmir "If I wanted to get yelled at, I'd be home. Can't you leave me be?" Birna "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? Am I making your life more difficult?" Trivia *It is possible for Ranmir to be killed by magic anomalies during the College of Winterhold quest "Containment." *Haran may ask the Dragonborn to convince Ranmir to pay his tab even if he is dead. *After returning Isabelle's Letter, he will exclaim "By the Eight," even if Winterhold is under Stormcloak control. Bugs * If one has finished the quest "Drowned Sorrows," he will no longer appear in The Frozen Hearth Inn. However, teleporting to Ranmir via console commands still leads to the inn despite him not being physically there. Appearances * de:Ranmir es:Ranmir ru:Ранмир pl:Ranmir Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers